A sinful love
by grapenut01
Summary: will toby help his mum get over mr.todd. i think so. tobett.


This is tobett. I warned you here and now. And if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything please. This loverly peace is dedicated to my dear Danni. I can't wait to see you love. :D

She couldn't believe how much he had grown since she took him in right after Mr. Todd came back. He was a little taller than Mr. Todd now. He was all grown up. He wasn't her little Toby any more. She hated to even think it but he had grown to be quite handsome. Ever since Mr. Todd had killed himself she had begun to see the boy in a different way. She was ashamed but she couldn't help it. Ever since he hit puberty she would notice the way his gaze would linger just a bit to longer to be appropriate. The way that when he would pass behind her his hand would stay in contact with her body too long. She would try to ignore it at first but found it mighty difficult. She could help but notice how much like a man he had become. He was tall, strong, muscular, hell he even smelled like a man. Well he sort of is a man now, she would say to herself. Then she would shake her head of those thoughts saying how it just wouldn't be right.

They had just finished cleaning up after the dinner rush when she said goodnight to him. He called her back saying he wanted to ask her something real quick like. She barely heard what he had said, she was tired and his voice sounded so beautiful now that it had deepened. She turned around to find him directly in front of her. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She looked up at him in confusion. She began to ask him what he thought he was doing but his lips crashing into hers killed that thought. Before she even knew what she was doing she had pushed him against the wall of the shop responding in kind to his advances. He moaned into her mouth as she grabbed at the front of his shirt trying to unbutton it. He grabbed her ass with one hand while the other went around her thigh as he lifted her up and turned them around. She gasped as he lifted her up. She started to wrap her legs around him then froze. She opened her eyes and pushed him away gasping for breath and muttering that it wasn't right at all. That he was practically her son for god's sake. She headed off towards her room but he grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around again before whispering in her ear huskily that he didn't give a damn, he loved her more than he ever thought possible and that all he wanted to hear from her were her screaming his name in pleasure like she had many years ago with Todd. She gasped and looked deep into his eyes as she asked what he meant by that. He shoved her into the counter and said that he heard them every single time that he would take her, every scream that would come from her lips, every time he thrust into her he could hear the sound of skin smacking against skin. I heard everything he breathed hotly into her ear. She looked stunned as he began to kiss up and down her neck, kissing roughly, softly, biting, licking, sucking, he just couldn't get enough of her she just tasted so sinfully delicious. She let her eyes flutter closed as a soft sigh escaped her mouth. She tried to open her eyes and began to weakly protest again but he let their lips melt together again. She gave up and gave into his advances and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him up against her. He held her waist and lifted her up onto the counter and placed himself between her legs. His hands went under her skirts and began rubbing up and down her legs before removing her shoes and stockings. Her hands made quick work of his shirt and shoved it off his shoulders. He let his shirt fall to the floor and untied the dress and corset that concealed her sensual body from him. He stood back and threw the dress off so she was left in just her bloomers in front of him. She bit her lip and looked down saying I know I'm not much dear but I'm getting old now. He wavered off her sentence with his hand as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. But she took his silence the wrong way and hopped off the counter with tears in her eyes saying that she was sorry and that she should have just left. But he grabbed her hands as she began to gather up her clothes. She looked up at him for a moment but quickly looked away in a vain attempt to hide her tears. What she didn't know was that he had already seen them. He reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek as he turned it to face him and he brushed away her tears before kissing her lovingly. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his tongue enter hers hesitantly as though he was wondering if he was doing it right. She slipped her own experienced tongue in his mouth tasting him and loving it. They both knew it was sinful but disregarded it as he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to the barbershop. She didn't care too much if someone saw her as she paused at the door remembering everything that had ever happened up those stairs. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly as he pulled her gently into the room and into the chair. As he took off the rest of his own clothes he told her how he would always dream of her being his first and that he wanted to take her in the chair ever since he had laid eyes on the thing. She blushed and hardly heard a word of what he said for he was now standing in front of her in just his boxers as he pulled her to her feet. He pressed his body against hers and she could feel him throbbing with desire against her. She looked into his eyes and grabbed his hand running it over her ample breasts and down her taught stomach and lower even. His eyes widened as he felt her wetness through her bloomers. She smirked at him and pushed his hand so it was at the waistband of her bloomers. She went on her tiptoes and whispered softly and breathily into his ear, please Toby please take me now. He groaned and tore her bloomers away as she slowly took his off. She got down on her knees and finished dragging them down his body painfully slow. He grabbed the back of her head pulling her closer and she glanced up at him before taking him quickly into her mouth. He gasped as his head was thrown back and his eyes shot open when he felt her hot little mouth envelope him. She smirked and worked on him a bit before pulling away and standing up and wrapping her body around him. He kissed her roughly and set her back in the chair. He slowly eased himself on top of her. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she felt him move into her slowly and gently not wanting to harm her. She grabbed his shoulders pulling him roughly into her. She gasped and said no need for gentility love I can take ya. She smirked at him before thrusting up onto him. He gasped and looked down at her before ramming into her with all his strength while smothering her with kisses and massaging her breasts. It wasn't long before he came from feeling her inner walls clenching around him so much as she came for him. She looked the most beautiful he had ever seen her with her head thrown back, eyes fluttering, his name screaming from her precious lips, the thin layer of sweat that covered her entire body, her lovely full breasts heaving for breath . Everything about her had always fascinated him and would continue to do so. He smelled of her now, she was finally a part of him in the way he had longed for her to be for ages now. They were still regaining their breath as he dressed himself and she slipped her bloomers back on. The room that always used to smell of filth, grime, and blood now smelled of their sweet sex and his love for her. He knew it had to be wrong but he had always and would continue to after he died even to love his mum. She hurried down stairs and gathered her clothes. He began to head for his room when she grabbed his hand and smiled at him before saying softly wouldn't ya rather stay with yer mum love? Then she led him to her bedroom where they got undressed and fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms without a care in the world.


End file.
